fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fagiggly Gland
The Fagiggily Gland is an organ unique to Fairies and Anti-Fairies and gives them the ability to shapeshift into different objects or creatures. Fagiggly glands can fail which will cause them to need a transplant. The transplant is preferred to be from a sibling, but if the fairy needing a transplant in an only child, they need to get their transplant from their Anti-Fairy. This helps them both because if the Fagiggily Gland of a Fairy goes bad, the same gland of their Anti-Fairy counterpart goes "good", which is looked down upon by Anti-Fairies. Description The Fagiggily Gland is a star-shaped organ that every Fairy has. It is the reason why Fairies are able to shape shift into different objects and animals to disguise themselves. Fagiggly failure is seen as an embarrassing topic for Fairies. As seen in The Gland Plan, if a Fairy is suffering from Fagiggly failure, they can no longer be Fairy Godparents because they would be unable to change into things to avoid revealing their identities to humans other than their godchilderen. When Cosmo was unable to control his shapeshifting, he often transformed to objects that hurt Wanda such as a fork, jackhammer and a chainsaw. Fairy babies have to be taught how to shapeshift, as seen in Sooper Poof, when Poof's incorrect shapeshifting reveals him as a fairy but he is luckily mistaken for a baby with superpowers. and Wanda as squirrels.]] Disguises Cosmo and Wanda specifically have disguised themselves as many different animals and objects to be with Timmy. They have also used their disguises to hide Timmy, help him turn into something to help him with a task and avoid being identified as Fairies by Timmy's parents and friends. They usually keep their trademark colors of Cosmo being green, Wanda being pink, and Poof being light purple. Fairies as Pets Many Fairies disguise their identity as Fairies by turning into animal to be their Godchild's pet. Although Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear as many different types of pets for Timmy, they remain unquestioned and undetected. They are most commonly shown as goldfish, where Cosmo, Wanda and Poof live in a fish bowl and have taken up residence in a tiny castle. When Timmy's Dad became a genius, he thought Cosmo and Wanda were genetically engineered fish given special powers (such as talking). Common Pets *Gold fish *Dogs *Cats *Boobies (When Cosmo and Wanda were in Chloe's house) *Toucans (When Cosmo and Wanda were Bippy's Godparents) *Parrots (When Cosmo and Wanda were Denzel Crocker's Godparents) *Ferret (Juandissimo, Remy's Godparent) *Rhinoceros (When Jorgen Von Strangle was Timmy's temporary Fairy) *Hamsters (The disguise of two Fairies in Channel Chasers) *Turtle (Juandissimo, Remy's Godparent.) as a purple ferret.]] These pets vary between different breeds of dogs and cats. As dogs, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are in the Crimson Chin comic book as Timmy's dog sidekicks, Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto along with Puppy Poof. In different time periods of their lives, fairies are different animals to suit their Godchild. Only Remy Buxaplenty's mother has mentioned the "odd colored" animal. Otherwise the colors are un-noticed. and Wanda as Timmy's books at school.]] At School Timmy usually takes Cosmo and Wanda to school with him, commonly being his pencils, pens or characters on his book covers (notably Romeo and Juliet). They have also been astronauts on Timmy's magic lunch box where he wishes for what he wants for lunch. When Timmy has missed the bus, Wanda and Cosmo turned into a bike and bell for him to ride to school, which wasn't exactly what he had wished for when he wanted a ride to school. They also were an art project called "Idiots in Love" when Princess Mandie encases them in carbonite. http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6 Common Items and Wanda on the chalk board.]] *Pens, pencils, eraser *School books, drawings on binders, papers, and chalk board. *Backpacks *Volleyballs, basketballs *Milk, jello, and a lunch box. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof being disguised at school helps Timmy if needs to make wishes. Not being detected while at school with Timmy is most important due to the fact that Timmy's teacher, Denzel Crocker is obsessed with capturing Fairies. Despite the fact that there are other children who attend 'Dimmsdale Elementary School that have Fairy Godparents, no other Fairies in disguise are shown to the viewers. Blending in and Wanda as fuzzy dice in the Turner family car.]] Another disguise method is blending in with the environment around their Godchild, usually when another person is around or they have to shape shift into something suddenly to remain a secret. This is ever changing, from animals to food to inanimate objects. Common Animals *Squirrels *Mice, rats, moles and snails. *Birds, humming birds, and a woodpecker *Bunnies *Bumble bees and butterflies, ants, fleas, and flies. Disguising themselves as animals, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, are able to accompany Timmy around his neighborhood, most oftentimes in the school playground, parks or during certain wish situations. During The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, Cosmo and Wanda changed themselves, along with Timmy, into humming birds to spy on Crocker. In many situations pink and green mice are nearby Timmy when he is talking to Dad and Mom or Vicky. Humans It is unknown whether humans possess Fagiggly Glands, considering many people, including Timmy and Vicky, have had the ability to shift into numerous forms throughout the series.﻿ Category:Terms Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Season 5 image galleries